User talk:Hawbz/Archive 2
RedHarlowFan - Perma-banned He deleted all of his talk page - AGAIN. And since this is pretty much where this is going, I'd thought I'd head him off at the pass. ;P Cheers! - JackFrost23 22:52, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Reply to your message Dear Hobbes, I know this is a new account but I used to run with my roommate on the old ZERO N7 account so that is why I posted that comment becaus ei in fact had been here since October but then decided to start working on the Fallout wiki and others like that. So sorry about that misunderstanding. PipGirl101 23:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) It's Been Long in Coming... After being asked to be the resident Bureaucrat here, my first action was your long-overdue promotion to Admin status. Welcome aboard, buddy, you've done great work here and have really earned this. Cheers! - JackFrost23 19:16, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : Finally, after waiting five months, you are an admin! Congratulations! :D --Anon(Talk) 19:55, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Archiving To archive your talk page, you can either move it to a new name e.g, (User talk:First Tiger Hobbes/Archive 1) using the "Rename" function — which would transfer both the content and the history to the archived page, and then just remove the redirect from your talk page. Or you can manually copy and paste the messages you want to archive into the archive page. This one's much less complicated :D Hope this helps. --Anon(Talk) 20:25, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : Everything looks all right to me :) --Anon(Talk) 17:14, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Red Dead Revolver Movie I'm Jared Chastain. I'm the one who is making the film. I am not making it for profit but for the fans. I have experience with acting and film making and I have all of the equipment necessary for making a film. I ask you not to delete my Red Dead Revolver film page or my Red Dead Redemption page. I wanted to inform the fans that if all other stars fail I will still make the film for them. I will have a webpage soon for free download of the film. It is profesional made and if you delete my pages on here I will just re write them and I will furthermore place links to information about the films on google and other places. I'm doing this for the fans. I have plenty of money and I don't need anymore this is simply out of my love for the games and my respect to the fans. I have already made over 70 films and I have sold them for great profit. I am not famous but that does not mean I am not professional. I am professional and no matter what any one says changes that. Those films are my gift to the fans and I'm not going to allow anyone to stop me from giving it to them and will not tolerate anyone's attempt to do so. If you have anything to say to me about this just message me back. I'm asking you not to delete my pages. I hope you will have the generosity not to. Go ahead and delete them. I don't care now. I can always put them some place else. But mark my words one day it will be in the box office. I'll be famous one day and if you disagree that's fine. Your words can't hurt me none. Just delete my pages. I'll go write about my shit some place else. I can easily create my own website about it if I have to. Rules Why don't you go to hell and leave me alone. You can take yer rules and shove 'em up yer ass and set fire to them. I'll remove from my page what I damn well please. I don't give a fuck what you do about it either. Willdog102 Thanks, Hobbes, for fixing that. I thought I would have to keep undoing forever. Can't wikia just make it so only the user and admins can edit their profile? Anyway thanks, that was just getting out of control. Red Dead Pickle 06:00, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Sarah Grace On the Sarah Grace page you undid an edit that attempted to correct a French quote regarding donkey vs. ass. Although the original (anonymous) editor incorrectly entered the information as "Edit: ..." rather than just making the change, some quick Googling seems to indicate that the intent of his edit was correct (I don't know French, though, so I can't fully validate that). In any case, this was the edit I was working on for that page. A bit verbose, but I was trying to forestall the need for future linguistic corrections. Since you had just undone the original edit I wanted to run it by you before applying it to see what you think: *"Put it in your âne, you pumpkin!" (Âne is French for donkey. Note that although the apparent intent of the insult is "Put it in your ass ...," the word "âne" does not have the same double meaning in French as "ass" does in English''.)'' 2ks4 20:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hobbes,thanks so much for unbanning me. I will never do anything bad ever again. If i do, you may ban me forever. (dont worry though, i wont be bad and I will apologize to red dead pickle There is Another Ghost Rider For future reference, there is a western precursor to the motorcycle-riding Ghost Rider: Perhaps this is the Ghost Rider to which that one editor was referring? Cheers! - JackFrost23 23:36, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Hey, it's Willdog102. I know that Ive had a rough past, and I want to start over. I really want to. When I first got to this wiki, I have always wanted to make great edits, and contribute to this wiki. I want to really prove that I have changed. I love Red Dead Redemption, and this wiki. I know that I had a rough past, but I really want to prove myself. I would like to run to be an Admin. I know, you probably think I am crazy because of my bad past, and now I wanna be a Admin, but I really want to. I want to make sure everyone is doing what needs to be done. I just hope you read this. Trust me, if I ever do anything bad again, you can give me a permanent ban. I just really think that I am cut out for this, and I have a lot of free time. Admin Alright, I understand. I'll stick to editing pages. Sorry for bothering you, Hobbes. Imposters Hey Hobbes, one of the users on here, Red Harlow, is claiming to be me. He read on my facebook a few months back that I was thinking about making Red Dead Movies based on the games and now he's telling people that he's me and he's gonna do it. I'm really the Jared Chastain he mentioned and I ain't 100% sure that I'm gonna do it yet. I'm still workin on a movie called The Streets of Laredo. Red Harlow is giving me a bad reputation and I haven't even done anything. My computer got a bunch of viruses on it a few months ago and I just had it fixed yesterday. I made this account today so that I could help put in the important facts about the games. I've been on here before to look things up but I never had an account until today. I've seen people put alot of lies on here and I want to help change that. Red Harlow is one of those liars. I think he was the one who hacked my old yahoo account. I had to replace it because I couldn't log in. Luckily he didn't tamper with my old facebook so I had to go on and delete it before he done anything. I barely know how to use a computer so I can't fix one like most people can these days. That Red Harlow is a sack of lies and I just wanted to inform you that he isn't who he says he is. He's a dumb freak who screws up peoples computers and annoys people for fun. I seen on his talk page that ya blocked him and he deserved that. If I get anymore trouble out of him I'll let you know. Thanks, Jared Chastain RE:RE: Imposters Okay. Thanks. P.S. I like your sequel ideas on your blog. Those are some pretty good ideas and would make both good games and good movies. Keep up the good work Hobbes. Atmosphere If you have a chance, please check out the "Atmosphere" comment I left on Willdog's talk page and let me know what you think. I try to keep an open mind and approach things with the idea that this is not "my wiki" it's "our wiki". In that vein, the pages he's been creating are not ones that I'd make myself, but I acknowledge that the background items do add to the richness of the game and may therefore be worth noting to some. If they're to be included in the wiki I'd like to see it done in the way that makes the most sense. 2ks4 08:38, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Misunderstanding Hobbes. It's me, Red Harlow. I know I was really disrespectful to you and I'm sorry for it. What Jared Chastain says is true. I'm not Jared Chastain. I do know Jared though. I'm his little cousin Yginio Chastain. I wasn't trying to mislead anyone by making those articles. I was just trying to let all the fans of the Red Dead Series that my cousin Jared was going to make the movies. The reason I claimed to be him is because I didn't want people to think I was lying. It's harder to believe that someone is doing something if someone else tells you that they are doing it than it is if that person who is doing something says it themselves. I cherrish my cousin Jared very much and admire him. I didn't know I would get in so much trouble for making those articles. I promise I will never do that again. I created my own wiki about the Red Dead Movies. Jared confirmed the making of a Red Dead Revolver movie but he hasn't said nothing about a Red Dead Redemption ''movie. I'm sorry that I disrespected you and cussed you out and edit warred and stuff like that but I was just in a bad mood that day. I won't ever bother you again. Red Harlow Name of my posse 2 Yes it is! It's been removed from the posse selecction. Why? I didn't know Sorry Hobbes, I didn't know I was making pages worse. I thought I was making the changes correctly. PLEASE dont ban me. I didn't think it would bother you. I thought I was fixing them. Trust me, if you think you should ban me, you can. Willdog102 20:03, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about Mescalero Sorry about undoing your first grammar edit on the Mescalero page. I hit the publish button by accident. Exotic Owner $ Stop Talking 05:39, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Please get it back Dear First Tiger Hobbes hey me and george powell are in the same clan and the wiki that we are looking for is United States Army 1st battalion (XBL) when you find it can you please add it back on the wiki for us please Yours Truly, 12:23, June 7, 2011 (UTC)~Deshawnte Bro Posse pages restored Hobbes, Regarding the messages above from GeorgePowell and Deashawnte bro, I think I figured out what the issue was - it wasn't the posse pages themselves that were missing, it was just that they weren't showing up in the list of posses. I found that both pages were missing the Category and DEFAULTSORT lines that are required to show up properly in the list. I added them back in and now they both appear in the list. I've written to both users to let them know and to note that they need to be careful editing to avoid touching those lines. 2ks4 15:41, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I think we should make a rule for not being able to recruit people to their clans or posses on here. They're pointless and are just spamming the wiki. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 19:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) In blog posts like CrazyNick was doing. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 19:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Age Requirement Well, this is what it says in the wikia Terms of Use: ''While you may use this Service without registering for membership, membership in the Service is void where prohibited by law, and is intended solely for users who are thirteen (13) years of age or older. Any registration by anyone under 13 is unauthorized, unlicensed and in violation of these Terms of Use. By registering the Service or the Site, you represent and warrant that you are 13 or older and that you agree to and to abide by all of the terms and conditions of this Agreement. So yeah, anyone 13 and under should not be a registered account or they are in violation of the Terms of Use. It says nothing of how we would verify a person's age, tho'... But, yes, you are correct about the age restriction. - JackFrost23 15:10, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I put a note in his blog mentioning the age restrictions, and I'm looking into revoking his account, but until then a 2-year block oughta cover that... I'll let you have the honors, if you'd like, with yer fancy new blocking ability. :) :The picture thing sounds interesting and I look forward to seeing what you produce. I thought I'd caught all of your pics, but recently I spotted a slew of Mexicans you snapped, so I need to fix those up. :By the by, have you liked what I've done with your pics? :Cheers! :- JackFrost23 15:25, June 8, 2011 (UTC)